


Выключи свет, когда будешь уходить

by Angulema, fandom All Figure Skating 2020 (fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020)



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Don't copy to another site, FaOI2018, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Football | Soccer, Getting Together, M/M, Translation, Tumbler Prompt, fandom All Figure Skating 2020, Мелкотексты нерейтинг 2020, ФБ-2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angulema/pseuds/Angulema, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Figure%20Skating%202020
Summary: — Эй, — говорит Хави и замолкает прочистить горло: пересохло спросонья. — Что-то случилось?— Футбол? — отвечает Юзу, словно это очевидно. — Я думаю, ты сказал приходить смотреть.— Я не думал, что кто-то придет, — отвечает Хави, зевая. — В такую рань.Юзу пожимает плечами:— У меня подушка. Если будет скучно, я могу спать.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Работы фандома фигурного катания с ФБ-2020





	Выключи свет, когда будешь уходить

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [sophiahelix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiahelix/pseuds/sophiahelix). Log in to view. 



> В оригинале фразы Юзу построены с учетом того, что английским он владеет не очень уверенно. Переводчик старался передать это по-русски.
> 
> ~~~  
> Редактура - [Rimalin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rimalin). Все оставшиеся ошибки на совести переводчика.

Как только кофеварка прекращает урчать, раздается стук в дверь. Хави ставит кружку и, потирая глаза, идет через полутемный номер к двери. Он еще полусонный, в такую-то рань, и не представляет, кто это может быть.

И после того, как Хави смотрит в глазок, ситуация не становится более реальной. Он поворачивает ключ и открывает дверь: убедиться, что не спит, и в коридоре действительно стоит Юзу — в тренировочной одежде и с подушкой под мышкой. Юзу улыбается, приподняв брови.

— Эй, — говорит Хави и замолкает прочистить горло: пересохло спросонья. — Что-то случилось?

— Футбол? — отвечает Юзу, словно это очевидно. — Я думаю, ты сказал приходить смотреть.

— Я не думал, что кто-то придет, — отвечает Хави, зевая. — В такую рань.

Юзу пожимает плечами:

— У меня подушка. Если будет скучно, я могу спать.

— Отлично, — Хави закатывает глаза, — но скучно не будет. Заходи.

Хави заканчивает делать себе кофе, даже не предлагая чашечку Юзу: знает, что тот не будет пить ничего, кроме кофейных напитков в баночках, которых полно в вендинговых аппаратах внизу. Когда Хави оборачивается, Юзу как раз устраивается поудобнее на дальнем конце кровати, захватив б _о_ льшую часть подушек Хави и положив свою под голову.

Хави садится рядом с ним, опираясь на изголовье:

— Знаешь, хорошо, что больше никто не пришел.

— Да? — прервавшись, бросает на него взгляд Юзу.

— Да. У меня бы на всех подушек не хватило.

Юзу только смешно морщится и с улыбкой отворачивается обратно.

Матч начинается, и Хави подается вперед, весь внимание. На четвертой минуте фол в штрафной и пенальти, который пробьет Португалия. Хави приходится кратко пояснить, кто такой Роналдо — как кто-то может этого _не знать_? — а мгновение спустя он уже кричит в телевизор, почти пролив кофе, когда мяч летит в ворота. Гол.

— Касильяс взял бы, — резко выпаливает он, хотя и осознает, что скорее всего неправ.

— Это кто? — спрашивает Юзу.

Хави качает головой.

— Просто мой любимый игрок, — отвечает, не отрывая глаз от экрана. — Он уже слишком стар для футбола, но смог бы показать что-нибудь получше.

Это так странно: Юзу в его номере посреди ночи, — но по ходу матча Хави про него почти забывает. Двадцать минут спустя Испания сравнивает счет, и со стороны Юзу не слышно ни звука. Когда Хави оборачивается, то видит, что глаза у Юзу закрыты и он расслабленно раскинулся на подушках.

Хави порывается подшутить над ним, разбудив громкой фразой, но одергивает себя. Если Юзу пришел сюда в три утра, чтобы вздремнуть на его кровати, то пусть спит. Они не много видятся во время тура и не будут часто видеться в будущем. Может, Юзу просто хочет чуть больше побыть вместе, пока есть возможность.

Хави старается болеть немного тише, чтобы дать ему поспать, хотя Испания продолжает разбрасываться удачными моментами. Но когда Роналдо забивает опять, прямо перед концом первого тайма, Юзу все же просыпается.

— Вашу мать, тупые клоуны, почему не прикрывали? — кричит Хави на испанском. — Чертовы _ублюдки_.

На другом конце кровати слышится шевеление, и когда Хави оборачивается, Юзу открывает глаза, сонно моргая:

— Cabrónes? 1 Должно быть, плохо.

Хави уныло улыбается. Юзу нахватался испанских словечек за эти годы.

— Да. Прости, что матч такой скучный.

Юзу улыбается в ответ и закрывает глаза.

Во время перерыва он начинает слегка посапывать, пока Хави пролистывает ленту в телефоне, со скоростью пулемета строча Хорхе сообщения про дрянное судейство. Хави улыбается сам себе, раздумывая, стоит ли записать видео, чтобы потом подразнить Юзу. Но когда он оборачивается, то видит, как мирно тот спит — руки на животе, отросшие волосы падают на глаза… Ему правда стоило бы подстричься, пусть сейчас прическа и выглядит неплохо.

Хави опять забывает про Юзу во время второго тайма, когда Испания сначала забивает два гола за три минуты, а потом никак не может доиграть тайм нормально. Обе команды зря тратят штрафные и криво простреливают, и Хави без остановки вполголоса комментирует игру этих бесполезных футболистов, переписываясь с Хорхе, раз Юзу, похоже, собрался проспать весь матч целиком.

Перед самым концом матча Испания снова фолит и дает Португалии право на штрафной. К мячу идет Роналду. Хави подается вперед, прикусив губу и задержав дыхание.

— Он сейчас забьет, — произносит Юзу позади него ровно в тот момент, когда Роналду посылает мяч в верхнюю часть ворот.

— _Joder 2_, — выплевывает Хави и добавляет еще пригоршню смачных ругательств на испанском, прежде чем обернуться.

— Он сделал — хет-трик? — спрашивает Юзу, щурясь.

— Да, triplete3, — отвечает Хави. — Я же говорил, он хорош. Чертов cabrón.

Юзу смотрит на него и расплывается в широкой улыбке:

— Надо было раньше посмотреть футбол с тобой. На тебя смотреть интереснее, чем на матч.

Хави продолжает ругаться все следующие семнадцать минут, до финального свистка. Расстроенная команда Испании плетется прочь с поля. Что ж, по крайней мере они не проиграли, однако Хави не может избавиться от чувства смутного напряжения, какой-то незавершенности из-за того, что первый матч закончился вот так.

— Никто не выиграл, да? — спрашивает Юзу.

— Да, ничья. Дерьмово, — угрюмо отвечает Хави и откидывается на изголовье кровати.

— У футбола глупые правила, — соглашается Юзу. — Дальше следующий матч?

Хави качает головой. Он уже готов подняться и заказать завтрак, забежать в душ, прежде чем начинать новый день, но, к его удивлению, Юзу пододвигается ближе и перекладывает голову с подушки ему на плечо.

— Включи фильм, — просит он, зевая, и устраивается поудобнее. — Мне нужно еще спать.

— Э-э, ладно, — соглашается Хави, скосив на него глаза. Пока он бездумно перещелкивает каналы, голова Юзу на его плече становится все тяжелее, и это ощущение вытесняет все остальные мысли. Они спортсмены и могут заснуть где угодно, но такого раньше никогда не случалось.

— Сочувствую, за твою команду, — бормочет Юзу и прижимается еще ближе, утыкаясь носом Хави в шею.

— Спасибо, — рассеянно отвечает Хави. Он осторожно наклоняет голову набок, пока не касается щекой макушки Юзу, его мягких отросших волос.

Теперь он чувствует дыхание Юзу — спокойное, глубокое — на своем ухе, и от этого ему становится уютно, как от чего-то привычного, хотя на самом деле такое происходит впервые. Хави хочет сделать что-нибудь в ответ, какой-нибудь жест, и в итоге кладет свою руку на ногу Юзу, прямо над коленом. Юзу тихо удовлетворенно урчит, подвигает ногу ближе и глубоко вздыхает.

Они долго лежат так. Солнечные лучи успевают проникнуть в комнату, прежде чем Хави тоже засыпает.

***

— Что такое? — бормочет Юзу в подушку, закрывая ладонью глаза от света.

— Я же говорил, что сегодня буду смотреть матч, — отвечает Хави и машет ему рукой.

Юзу стонет и утыкается в подушку лицом.

Футбол ужасающе скучный. Юзу пришлось посмотреть три матча, пока до Хави дошло, почему он продолжает приходить в три утра. Это было почти неделю назад, и Юзу надеялся, что больше футбол смотреть не придется.

— Путь кто-нибудь забьет, — бормочет Юзу мрачно.

Он отрубается почти на весь первый тайм. Просыпается, только когда Хави зло ругается в адрес игрока испанской команды — Юзу не понимает, почему, пока не видит, приподнявшись на локтях, как российский футболист забивает пенальти, сравнивая счет. Он дремлет во время перерыва, пока Хави в основном переписывается в телефоне. К началу второго тайма Юзу выдает душераздирающий зевок, переворачивается на спину и кладет голову на подушку повыше, чтобы посмотреть остаток матча.

И совершенно зря. Никто не забивает, и снова не забивает, и Юзу с трудом держит глаза открытыми, пока красные и белые игроки бесплодно бегают туда-сюда по полю. Время на табло останавливается, и Юзу страдальчески вздыхает:

— Ты сидел так поздно для очередной ничьей?

Хави напряженно мотает головой:

— Овертайм.

Юзу опять тяжко вздыхает и сползает набок, роняя голову на Хави — точно так же, как и в первую ночь, когда они смотрели матч вместе, но Хави не понял намека.

Сейчас понимает — и обнимает Юзу за плечи, притягивает к себе. Он все так же не отрывает глаз от экрана, но его рука уверенно лежит на руке Юзу, и он легонько целует Юзу в макушку.

В овертайме тоже никто не забивает. Юзу постепенно сползает ниже и в конце концов устраивает голову на коленях Хави, обхватив их рукой. Хави рассеянно гладит его по спине, проводит пальцами по волосам, но тянет слишком сильно, когда испанец на поле бьет мимо ворот. Юзу возмущенно дергается, и тогда Хави натурально _заглаживает_ вину, как бы извиняясь, но все еще ругается на игроков себе под нос.

Все равно так лучше, чем первые три матча. Юзу нравится видеть эту сторону Хави, слышать, как он возмущается по-испански, выплескивая эмоции. Хави всегда был открытым человеком, но все равно это нечто новое, и Юзу вдруг ловит себя на том, что улыбается ошибкам испанцев, ожидая очередного взрыва Хави.

— И теперь что? — спрашивает он, когда время на табло снова останавливается.

— Mierda,4 — цедит Хави сквозь зубы. — Серия пенальти.

Игроки начинают по очереди бить по воротам, и Юзу садится на кровати посмотреть. О правилах не спрашивает: он и сам может посчитать кружки в верхнем углу экрана. Что значит красный, становится понятно с продолжением серии. Хави орет после первого отбитого удара, но когда российский голкипер отбивает второй, посылая мяч высоко в воздух, и его команда устраивает кучу-малу на поле, Хави только вздыхает, откидываясь назад на изголовье. Как и после первого матча, который закончился ничьей. Хави бездумно глядит на экран, где его подавленная команда собирает вещи под ликование русских. Юзу смотрит на него и думает, что же сказать, что сделать.

Почти неделю назад до Хави наконец-то дошло. В сонных карих глазах под приопущенными ресницами таилась неуверенность, когда он потянулся к Юзу, будто ожидая чего угодно, только не ответа на поцелуй. С той ночи почти каждую они проводили вместе. Изменилось будто бы все и ничего одновременно. В рабочее время все оставалось по-прежнему, только ночью стало по-другому: они вдвоем, в одной кровати.

Он хорошо знает Хави, после шести-то лет. Чем он пахнет, какие шнурки предпочитает, его любимые вращения и любимую японскую еду. Знает, какой он после плохого проката или когда его место в итоговой таблице ниже, чем он надеялся. Но сейчас они не на катке. Юзу не знает, что делать, когда любимая команда Хави проиграла, и тем более не знает, что _он_ может сделать сейчас, когда их отношения изменились.

И шоу-тур закончился вчера.

Сегодня, позже, у каждого свой поезд. Потом у Хави самолет, у Юзу — очередная церемония награждения. Они не говорили об этом. Они о многом не говорили, только о том, о чем болтают обычно. Это лето казалось последним шансом, и Юзу им воспользовался, но он никогда не думал о том, что будет дальше.

— Сочувствую, за твою команду, — в итоге говорит он, как и в то первое утро после матча.

Но в этот раз он тянется к Хави, как хотел тогда, кладет ладонь на его руку. Хави не отводит взгляда от экрана, но крепко сжимает ладонь Юзу. Потом берет пульт и выключает телевизор.

Юзу ничего не видит, ослепленный темнотой, но чувствует, как Хави поворачивается, чувствует его ладонь на своей щеке. Юзу подается вперед, кладет руку ему на плечо. Тот тоже подается вперед, но останавливается — так близко, что Юзу чувствует его дыхание.

— Завтра ночью Япония против Бельгии, — шепчет Хави. — Можем посмотреть вместе, по телефону.

В его голосе подколка, но Юзу слышит больше. Зацепку на потом, перекинутый мостик, мечту о будущем — одном на двоих. Он улыбается, смешно морщась, пусть Хави и не увидит в темноте.

— Футбол скучный, но можно позвонить все равно, — говорит Юзу и тянется за поцелуем.

***

— Прости, что поднял тебя ради этого, — говорит Хави.

— Было весело, даже если Япония проиграла, — отвечает Юзу. — И я встаю не для просто футбола.

— М-м, — протягивает Хави. — Неужто та большая блестящая медаль не дает тебе спать?

— Это не медаль, — отвечает Юзу.

— Каково было встреться с премьер-министром?

— Каково было встретиться с королем?

— Каково было встретиться с императором? — парирует Хави со смешком.

Юзу зевает:

— Здесь очень рано, знаешь.

— Хм, а знаешь, как рано я встал ради твоего шоу?

— Думаю, ты не спал тогда.

— Может быть, — уклончиво отвечает Хави. — Но это был мой день рождения.

— Я подарил подарок. Все для тебя поют.

— Да, а после ты надо мной посмеялся. Я посмотрел потом видео с субтитрами.

— По-хорошему посмеялся, — парирует Юзу. — Мы всегда дразнимся, вместе, знаешь.

— Да… — голос Хави смягчается. — Ну… Сейчас очень рано. Надо бы дать тебе поспать.

— Хави?

— Да?

— Мы можем позвонить… завтра? Скоро?

— Да, — отвечает Хави. — Было бы здорово.

— Было бы здорово, — отзывается Юзу, и долгое время ни один не издает ни звука, позволяя теплому молчанию протянуться между ними, как нечто уже знакомое и нечто, что только начинается.

**Author's Note:**

> 1 Cabrónes (исп.) — Ублюдки.  
> 2 Joder (исп.) — Блять.  
> 3 Triplete (исп.) — Хет-трик.  
> 4 Mierda (исп.) — Дерьмо.


End file.
